Life's Sacred Journeys
by Xiala
Summary: The Leverage team has stuck together through countless cons. Their relationships take a different colour, though, as the team celebrates engagements, weddings, children, and more.
1. Why Tara Came Back

Life's Sacred Journeys

Summary: The Leverage team has stuck together through countless cons. Their relationships take a different colour, though, as the team celebrates engagements, weddings, children, and more.

Pairings: Nate/Sophie, Parker/Hardison, Tara/Eliot

A/N: I'm just dipping my toes into the Leverage fandom here… this probably isn't my best work, so a) don't hate me! and b) suggestions and comments are particularly welcome. :D

This is set after the end of the second season, but with one minor detail altered: Sterling was never able to send Nate to jail. (I've always hated the b-tard anyway- Sterling, not Nate!- so denying him the thrill of sending Nate to jail is particularly pleasurable. :D )

Enjoy!

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Chapter One: Why Tara Came Back

(Tara's POV)

At first, I didn't know why I returned.

They were mad as hatters, all five of them. Sophie included.

Still, I was sitting on Nathan's sofa with my legs up on the coffee table as the team returned to the apartment after wrapping up a con.

"Heya, everyone," I greeted them, grinning in a slightly cheeky manner.

"Um, hi, Tara," Hardison said dubiously.

I stood up and my face became dead serious. "I know this is kind of a strange thing to ask after breaking into your headquarters and everything, but, by any chance, do you have any interest in taking me back? Not as a replacement for Sophie, of course. I thought it might make the cons easier, having another grifter around."

The last part came out with a bit of a stammer. Damn, now they knew just how much I wanted to return.

They stared at me, stunned. Well, Eliot wasn't so much as stunned as, well… he looked as if he'd just gotten something he'd wanted, but hadn't really expected he'd get. My eyes met his for a moment, and a thrilling feeling ran down my spine.

"Of course, now that I'm here of my own choice, no fee is involved," I added, desperately hoping this would ensure my place on the team.

Parker, Hardison, and Sophie looked at Nate to see his reaction. But Eliot kept his eyes locked on me.

I raised my gaze to meet his, then dropped it again. There was something in that gaze that made me uncertain. And if there's one thing I don't like, it's uncertainty.

"Nate, it's up to you," Sophie said quietly.

I raised my eyes once more, this time to meet Nate's scrutiny. I met his gaze calmly, without an ounce of cockiness or disdain.

Just with myself.

Nate's gaze seemed to search my very soul, seeing my darkest corners, assessing my motivation for coming back.

My heart almost burst with joy when he nodded.

"Welcome back, Tara," Nate said.

Eliot grinned. Stepping forward, he asked, "Tara, could you come with me for a moment? I had something I wanted to discuss with you."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

When we were out of sight of the downstairs, he turned around and met my eyes again. This time, there was no uncertainty is his gaze. Just… something that could have been determination, stubbornness, joy, or anything else.

"I'm sorry I never worked up the guts to do this before you left," Eliot said quietly.

Before I could ask what he meant, he stepped forward and kissed me.

And that was why I came back.

Because on that day, I realised what my unconscious had been telling me since I left.

I love Eliot Spencer.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Love it? Think I should throw the Eliot/Tara storyline into the garbage? Or worse yet, the whole idea?


	2. Let Me Tell You That I Love You, Sophie

Life's Sacred Journeys

Chapter Two: Let Me Tell You That I Love You, Sophie

A/N: Just so you know, whenever I mention a storyline and the garbage can in the same sentence, chances are I'm making a lame attempt to be funny. I really do ship Tara/Eliot, and while you may not like that ship, I do, and please respect that. As my parents taught me from the age of zero, if you have nothing nice to say, for crying out loud,_ shut your yap and_ _say nothing._ Thank you.

On a lighter note, this isn't all about Tara and Eliot! As you can tell by the chapter's title, Sophie and Nate are getting their turn in the spotlight. :D After that, it'll be our favourite hacker and thief. :)

I know the letter in this chapter is awful, but I couldn't think of another way to do this. If you have suggestions about how I can improve my letter-writing skills, I would love your input. :)

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Nate contemplates the bottle of whisky.

No, he decides. Opening it, he goes over to the sink and pours it down the drain.

Then, he walks over to the table and picks up the pen lying there.

And he starts to write.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

_Dear Sophie,_

_I'm not sure I'm brave enough to tell you this in person, which is why I'm writing this._

_I love you._

_I've loved you ever since I first came across you trying to steal that painting, thirteen years ago. I didn't realise it until you left us. And when you came back, I was too terrified to tell you, because I wasn't sure you loved me back. _

_You're beautiful, charming, lovely, and I melt a little inside every time I see you. I love you in a way I never loved Maggie, amazing as she was. _

_And I'm sorry I'm not brave enough to tell you this any other way._

_With all my love,_

_Nate_

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Sophie comes in just as Nate is sealing the envelope.

"Hello, Nate," she greets him warmly. "What's that?"

"Letter to Maggie," he lies. Satisfied, she turns to head up the stairs.

"Sophie - wait," he calls, suddenly making up his mind.

She turns around. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Nate says, "I love you, Sophie. Always have, always will."

She looks at him for a moment and then smiles.

"I love you, too, Nate."

Sophie continues up the stairs. Nate watches her go, an echo of her smile on his face.

And then he stands up, walks into the kitchen, and throws the sealed envelope in the trash. He won't be needing that anymore.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

A/N: I didn't intend to write that whole chapter in present tense, I swear! It just happened that way. Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? I'd love to hear what you have to say!


	3. With a Gentle Touch, He Changed My World

Life's Sacred Journeys

Chapter Three: With A Gentle Touch, He Changed My World

A/N: The chapter titles are inspired by song lyrics, in case you haven't noticed. Except for the first, that is. 'Let me tell you that I love you' is the first line of the chorus of 'Caledonia,' and 'With a gentle touch you change my world' is a line from 'Hear My Prayer,' by Moya Brennan. Just thought I'd give some credit where it was previously lacking. XD

I haven't said anything about the timeline, which I apologise for. This happens after the second season. They haven't taken on any other jobs. And that Italian woman doesn't exist, nor does Damien Moreau. The 'pretzel incident' at the end of The Double-Blind Job has just occurred before the beginning of this chapter (which is set at about four PM), even though the job itself didn't happen at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, and I didn't when I posted the earlier chapters, either. :P

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Parker was lying on her back on the sofa in the team's headquarters.

She knew she'd screwed up her talk with Hardison. Parker'd wanted to tell him what he meant to her, really wanted to, but had been overcome by a panic attack and blurted out 'pretzels' instead.

The thief was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hacker when he walked up to her.

"Hey, Parker."

Sitting bolt upright, Parker looked at Hardison angrily. "Don't sneak up on me!"

Right away, she felt guilty for yelling. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Hardison said gently, sitting down next to her.

For a moment, they sat in silence. Then Hardison said, "You know, I recently found this really awesome cafe on Lower Madison Avenue. They have the best snickerdoodles I've ever tasted. Are you in the mood for a snack?"

Parker jumped up. "Sure! I'd love to! Are we going to steal them?"

Hardison laughed. "I don't think it would be fair to the cafe owners- they don't have any to spare, and they aren't likely to be marks anytime soon."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

"Ow, meez ruh eely goo!" Parker exclaimed through a mouth of cookie.

"Sorry?"

Parker swallowed and repeated, "These are really good!"

Hardison grinned. "Told you you'd like 'em."

Parker's hands were on the table. Hardison looked down at them, and, impulsively, put his hands on top of hers.

A tingly feeling suffused Parker's hands as she felt Hardison's on hers. She looked down at them, and then back up.

"Hardison…" she began. "About what I said earlier, well, what I meant to say is that, er, I'm having feelings for… you."

"I know," he said quietly. "And I feel the same about you."

Smiling, Parker whispered, "Close your eyes- I'm gonna kiss you now."

And she did.

Screw the pretzels, she thought, Hardison's so much better.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

A/N: Wow, that's three chapters in, what, three or four days? Personal best!

And I'd like some readers suggestions: should I do first dates next, or skip them and do proposals?


	4. Eliot Had Wished on Falling Stars

Life's Sacred Journeys

Chapter Four: Eliot Had Wished on Falling Stars

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's had good things to say about my story in their reviews, most particularly **jojo140** and **ClaudiaRain**. You all rock, reviewers!

The title for this chapter comes from **Take Me With You**, a song by Lynn Hilary from her album by the same name. The original line is: 'I have wished on falling stars.' Thanks to Ms Hilary for her beautiful music and for inspiring this chapter with her song! (I just got her album from iTunes, so I'm really, really happy. :D Shameless plug for this brilliant singer: go find something by her (I recommend 'Carolina Rua') and listen, because I know you'll love it!)

By popular request, I'm doing first dates, and then moving on to proposals. :)

I've never been anywhere near Boston, where Leverage is supposedly set, but I once visited the general area of the city it's shot in, Portland, so I'm using a place near there as the setting for this chapter, although I did change the name. It's been a while, so forgive me if I mess up distances and layouts a bit.

Enough waffle, here's the chapter. :)

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Tara gazed out of the window of the car at the trees flashing by. They'd been in the car for a half-hour, and she'd seen nothing but trees since leaving the city.

"Hey, Eliot," she asked casually, "are you planning on telling me where we're going anytime soon?"

"That would ruin the surprise," Eliot answered. "But don't worry, we're almost there. And by almost there, I mean, there's the parking lot."

Eliot pulled into a space near the entrance to the lot and jumped out of the car. He opened Tara's door for her in spite of her laughing protests that she wasn't a fragile psychic named Bethany.

"Welcome to Boston Falls," Eliot announced.

Tara didn't respond. She was too busy gaping at the waterfall that dominated the cliff face before them.

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful sight, she told Eliot, "I love this place already."

"Let's get closer, then," Eliot suggested.

Tara responded by grabbing his hand and, laughing, they ran over to the falls.

"What first?" Eliot asked. "Lunch, the gift shop, or hiking around the falls?"

"Let's hike first! Food and souvenir mugs can wait!" Tara laughed.

Still holding hands, the two set off on the trail around the falls.

About three hundred metres up the trail, Eliot led Tara off the main trail and onto the bridge in front of the falls.

"I love this place. Really, really love it," Tara declared after gaping at the view. "I'm really surprised that it's not busier, despite the fact it's a Monday."

"Just wait until the summer weekends," Eliot said ruefully. "The place's a zoo."

"I can see why!"

After admiring the view for another few minutes, Tara and Eliot continued up the trail to the falls.

"The view's even better up here," Tara said cheerfully.

"Are you ready for some lunch?" Eliot asked.

"Sure!"

At the snack bar at the bottom of the falls, Eliot asked for a sandwich, while Tara went full-out and ordered an Italian soda, a Danish, and yoghurt.

Taking their food to the deserted seating area, the two chose a spot in sight of the falls.

Halfway through her Danish, Tara smiled at Eliot and said, "Thanks for bringing me here! I love this place."

"I love it, too," Eliot answered after swallowing his mouthful of sandwich. "And I wouldn't have brought you anywhere else for our first date! A special woman deserves a special place," he said with a smile.

"Awww," Tara said. Moving to sit by him, she put her arm around his waist. "Thanks. That means a lot." Looking up at the majestic waterfall, she added, "I never would've thought anyone would want to bring me here. No one ever considers that a woman like me might like to see something other than art galleries or go to highly expensive clubs."

They were both silent for a moment after Tara's admission. Then Eliot said quietly, "Darlin,' I can't imagine why any guy could see that a lovely woman like you wouldn't want to spend her time off in the same kind of places that she works."

Tara smiled.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

A/N: Okay, that was probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written! I can almost taste marshmallows. XD But uncommon ship aside, did you like it? Or should I never, ever try to write fluff again? (That's kind of what I'm thinking right now, to be quite honest!)

Next up, Nate and Sophie will be going on a little excursion to, well, you'll find out when the chapter's posted!

I have a suggestion topic for my awesome reviewers: in the chapter after the next one, Hardison and Parker will be on their first date. :) Where should they go?


	5. A Silent Prayer That Called Her Home

Life's Sacred Journeys

Chapter Five: A Silent Prayer That Called Her Home

A/N: This chapter's title comes from the song **Erin Beo**, by Lynn Hilary. The original line is 'a silent prayer to call her exiled children home.'

And since I'm too stingy with my Internet access time, I'm going to respond to my reviews in the chapter:

Jojo140: I guess he is. XD I don't think it's possible for someone like me to write fluff without the gruffest of characters ending up like that!

Themindofmine: I don't think I'm brave enough or old enough to write first nights that are any more intense than what's in this chapter! ;)

Greered: This chapter's going to be more your thing, then. :P

Last of all, I'm sorry this chapter's so late! I missed a day of school and had a terrible amount of schoolwork to make up. :(

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

"And that's a wrap, people," Hardison laughed as the six members of the Leverage team watched the police drive away with a crooked businessman in the back of their car.

The team began to disperse to their various vehicles, until only Sophie and Nate were left, leaning against Nate's car.

"Hey, Sophie," Nate said casually, "are you doing anything for the next few days?"

"No, why?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I have a friend who's trying to get a coastal resort up and running. It's a really nice little place — separate cottages, free breakfast, in a sheltered little cove that never gets bad weather — but she'd having a problem getting the word out. I promised her I'd secure her some business, so do you want to come and help her out with me?"

"Sounds good. I don't have anything planned. Are we going to invite the team?"

"Maybe next time, but I thought that this time it could be just us," Nate offered uncertainly.

Sophie smiled. "I like the sound of that."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

When Nate picked Sophie up the next morning, he figured that he shouldn't be that surprised at the two suitcases Sophie had brought for the three-day trip. Wisely choosing not to comment on them, he instead asked her about what she was most looking forward to on the trip.

As the car pulled out of the parking lot by Sophie's apartment building, she answered, "I'm just going to be glad to be back on the beach. Any beach. It's been too long."

"The last time was after we crashed that plane, wasn't it?" Nate recalled with a smile.

"That sounds about right."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

By the time the car pulled into the parking lot of the little resort, Sophie was fast asleep and Nate was utterly envious of her.

Talitha, Nate's friend and the owner of the little resort, came outside to meet them. Nate got out of the car and embraced her.

"It's great to see you again, Nate," she told him with a smile.

"Same to you, Litha," he responded. "Thanks for taking Sophie and me on such a short notice."

"Oh, stuff," she replied. "it's the slow season — no one wants to come to the beach during the late fall. I should be the one thanking you."

Sophie chose that moment to exit the car, still rubbing her eyes.

"Nate, next time, don't let me sleep that long," she laughingly admonished him. Turning to Talitha, she smiled and said, "I'm Sophie." Looking around, she added, "I love your resort already!"

"I'm Talitha," she replied. "And thanks. Welcome to Sundown Village!"

Nate went over to get the suitcases out of the car. Talitha, over his protests, insisted on carrying a suitcase, while Sophie grabbed another.

"I've made up the bed in Jasmine Cottage for you," Talitha told them as she signed them in and put Nate's payment on file. "It's not the biggest, but it's certainly my favourite of all the cottages here. I think you'll like it."

Talitha led them down the path that intersected the clustering of cottages down towards the ocean. No signs of life came from any of them, except for the last, where the windows glowed in the seven PM shadows.

"Welcome to Jasmine," Talitha said proudly.

She had reason to be proud of the lovely little place, Sophie thought. The house was constructed of whitewashed stone that glowed in the setting sun, and had tendrils of star jasmine creeping up the walls by the window. It was like something out of a postcard.

Setting the suitcase down, Talitha unlocked the front door and handed the key over to Nate. "Enjoy your stay," she said warmly. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she told them before leaving to return to the main house.

Nate was the first to discover there was only one bedroom, and only one bed.

"I'll take the couch," he offered when Sophie saw the room.

"Thanks," Sophie replied. Yawning, she added, "There's enough complimentary food items for us to have dinner without leaving, then I want to go to bed. Long car rides make me tired."

"Despite the fact you sleep through them?"

"The effects don't wear off quickly."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

At about midnight, Nate was awakened by the sound of Sophie crying out. Startled, he tumbled off the couch, untangled himself from his blankets, and hurried into the bedroom.

Sophie was thrashing around in bed, apparently having a nightmare. "Sophie?" Nate said urgently. "Sophie! Wake up! You're having a dream."

Her eyes flew open. Looking around in terror, Sophie's gaze suddenly locked on Nate's.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Are you okay? What were you dreaming about?"

"Impossibilities," Sophie said softly. As Nate turned to go, she added, "Can you stay with me, please? I don't want to be alone."

Nate was surprised, but nodded. She moved over to make room for him and he joined her in the bed.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

"Nate?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, love."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

When Nate woke up, the bed was empty except for him. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. 6:30 AM.

He was about to go and look for Sophie when she opened the door and entered the room.

"Good morning, Nate," she said cheerfully. "Your friend Talitha makes excellent scones," she added, taking a bite out of the one she held.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

"So what do you want to do today?" Sophie asked Nate after they'd both finished their breakfast.

"Well, I was thinking we could stay around here, explore the beaches and the national park the resort borders," Nate offered.

"Sounds good to me," Sophie agreed.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Nate discovered something new about Sophie within five minutes of them stepping onto the beach.

She was an obsessive beachcomber. And her enthusiasm was contagious.

Nate and Sophie spent a while searching for shells and sea glass, occasionally stopping to compare specimens.

Finally, Sophie had filled her small bag with sea glass and shells she deemed 'perfect,' which mainly meant unbroken and not from that area. She had no sooner declared her bag full, however, then it started to rain.

Laughing, the pair ran back to the resort, which they luckily hadn't gone more than two hundred metres from.

"And let that be a lesson to me to always bring an umbrella in this kind of weather," Nate said ruefully when they were back under the cover of the house.

"Oh, but then we wouldn't get wet!" Sophie laughed. "Rain is wasted if you don't get drenched."

"I wish I could adopt that attitude," Nate grumbled as he went into the bathroom to get some towels.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

"So, what shall we do while we wait for the rain to subside?" Sophie asked.

Before Nate could answer, the rain suddenly started pounding much harder, thunder boomed, and the lights went out.

"Well, there goes my suggestion," Nate said wryly. "I thought we should watch a movie. But how about we play a board game?"

Light returned by way of the lantern Sophie turned on. "Okay. There's chess and Monopoly in the cabinet. I vote we play chess. What about you?"

"I think that's a good idea," Nate agreed.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

"Game, set, match," Sophie crowed as she took Nate's king. "For the third time in a row," she added smugly.

"Go ahead and gloat," Nate grumbled, handing over his last bar of chocolate.

"I would, but you just took all the fun out of it," Sophie said cheerfully.

Nate declined to continue that line of discussion and instead stood up. "What should we do for dinner?"

"Didn't Talitha say she would serve dinner free of charge in the event of a power failure?" Sophie recalled.

"That she did," Nate replied. "I'll go find that umbrella."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Talitha saw them coming up the path to the main house and hurried to the door to greet them.

"Hello, Nate and Sophie!" she called. "Sorry about the weather. I suppose you've come for dinner?"

As she and Nate walked through the doorway, Sophie smiled and replied, "Yes, we have! We were planning on going to town for supper."

"But I didn't think it was safe to drive in this weather," Nate finished. How easily they finished each others' sentences, he thought briefly.

"I've made pasta agilo e olio," Talitha said with a smile, "since it's Monday - and Sundown is a proud participant in the Meatless Monday Movement."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

"So, what have you been up to lately, Nate?" Talitha asked with a smile as the three ate dinner.

Sophie looked at Nate worriedly, but he answered quietly, "Talitha was one of our clients while you were away last year, so we can speak openly."

"And a good job your team did when I asked for help," Talitha said with a grateful smile to the grifter and mastermind.

"Well, to answer your first question, we've taken down an evil pharmaceuticals CEO before he poisoned thousands of people," Nate began.

"And an African president's brother who would've destroyed his country to make money off American investors," Sophie added.

"And let's not forget the fake psychic who was cheating grieving people out of their life's savings," Nate continued.

"These sound like such wonderful stories!" Talitha said wonderingly. "I want to hear about them all."

Nate and Sophie met each others' eyes and smiled. "That can be arranged," Sophie said with a laugh.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Talitha walked them back to their cottage when they were done with dinner.

"Have a nice night!" she called as the grifter and mastermind ducked indoors.

"Same to you," Sophie returned.

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

Nate was spreading his blankets out on the couch when Sophie walked out of the bedroom and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Care to join me tonight?" she asked. "I know for a fact that couch isn't very comfortable."

"I would love to."

L_E_V_E_R_A_G_E

A/N: Holy cow, that took me forever! And it was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Please, some opinions! Can I write Nate/Sophie? Or should I stick to Tara/Eliot? XD (Who are brilliant, but just aren't as much fun to write as Nate and Sophie because of the emotional depth. :P )


End file.
